


campfire

by thereinafter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereinafter/pseuds/thereinafter
Summary: Dagna and Lace, smooching by a fire.
Relationships: Dagna/Lace Harding
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	campfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Also now [here](https://thereinafter-art.tumblr.com/post/635507647023628288/kisses-dagnalace-drawn-for-femslash-exchange) on tumblr.


End file.
